the lost pink shoe & the river spirit
by Chibi-priestess
Summary: this is my first fic so please be kind, my version of what happend between haku and chihiro when she lost her pink shoe in the river kinda longer then the others ok please rr bye!


The lost pink shoe and the river spirit   
  
Ok this is my first fic so please be kind and If its bad...please let me know its bad in a kind or desent manner I worked hard to try to know what it takes for a good fic so just please be nice for me . oh and this is my version of what happened when chihiro lost her little pink shoe in the river so long ago, and its kinda shorti know theres been two magnificent storys on what happened on that day..i don't know if there is anymore but I thought I'd try to write one and please don't think im copying you! Because im not ^__^ ok enough of my mouth, ok here we go! ***** (little bit of mario humer)  
  
~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~  
  
"chihiro dear..time to wake up!" said chihiro's mother shaking her daughter  
  
"umm ok moma!" said chihiro, the little 5-year-old couldn't belive today was the day, the day that her and her family would be able to go visit the Zen family up by the Kohaku river.  
  
"ok now hurry up and get dressed, we don't want to be late!" "ok mom, I'll hurry,promise"  
  
Chihiro hurried as fast as her little body could so they wouldn't be late. After, she grabed her stuffed dragon off her bed and hurried down the stairs.  
  
"come on chihiro lets go! Me and your father will be waitng in the car for you" her mother said as she walked outside into the car.  
  
"im coming!" chihiro ran outside shut the door behind her and then got herself buckled into the car.  
  
"chihiro, must you always bring your dragon everywere you go?" her mom was worried about chihiro losing it because her father had bought it for chihiro in eygpt when chihiro was born.  
  
"yep! He's my lucky water dragon Tenchi!" (an: ok I couldn't think of any other name I got a little tiny case of writers block but I don't think it will grow)   
  
"ok..but don't brake it we cant buy you a new one you know" "oh I wont moma! I'd never do that to Tenshi!" chihiro started to put her dragon underneath her seatbelt with her. It had been an hour and it was a hour and a half trip she kept looking out the window hoping to see signs of the river.  
  
"moma can we see the river yet?" chihiro's mom and dad were having a fight over her mom spilling juice in their new car. "HOW COULD YOU?! This was are fisrt trip in my new company car and you spilled that sticky suff all over the seat! my boss is gonna kill me you here?!?" chihiro had a frown on her face, she hated when her parents fought it wasn't often that they did.  
  
"hey look the river!" shouted chihiro in excitement.  
  
"huh? Oh that's nice dear" said chihiro's mom  
  
"the river, let me take a look to make sure it's the right one.." her father said he turned his head to the direction of her mother and looked out the window..but what he didn't notice is that he let go of the wheel..  
  
"HUNNY WATCH OUT!" then they slamed into another car and broke the headlights off of the other person's car. Chihiro started to cry luckily no one got hurt. chihiro could hear her father step out of the car and start explaing while the other person was yelling.  
  
'oh wow your such a pretty river..i hope I get to see you soon' chihiro thought 'maybe Tenchi can too!' she looked down at her dragon and smiled.  
  
"okay gang ready to go? We just need to turn to this courner and were there" chihiro's parents then started to talk about the finacial problems and how his boss would probaly fire him after this. They argued the whole way (an: very long road it takes about a half hour to get to the end) when they got there the Zen family was glad to greet them they were made of a young couple and over by the side of the house chihiro noticed a boy and ran up to him while her parents talked to the Zen's.  
  
"hey, nice dragon you got there, you like dragons?" the boy asked while he pointed to tenchi  
  
"yea, of course I do their very pretty!"   
  
"yeah I think so too! Wanna go play by the river ?"   
  
TBC.........  
  
~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~~^*^~+~^*^~  
  
an: okay, sorry its so short right now..it'll be way longer in the next chapter..its looking like a three chapter story so it wont be too long I hope. And who is this strange boy? Is it haku? Or is it just another ordanary boy? I know I didn't describe him yet because theres a secret in the next chapter I'll tell you then. Well if there is a next chapter. ok sorry if I didn't spell right my spell checker is down. there I go again just please be so kind to drop a review! And remember be nice ^_^ 


End file.
